Délire Garantis Mais toujours pas de titre!
by Kaitenho
Summary: Sonic et Shadow qui sont colocataires aux Caraïbes, Amy qui cherche à plaire à tous les garçons(ce qui ne marche guère, si vous voulez mon avis...), Eggman qui découvre un nouveau moyen de tout foirer en l'air et divers couples amusants sont au menu
1. Nouvelle vie

_Salut ! Bon, je sais, mon nick est misssMalfoy, donc ça n'a aucun rapport avec Sonic. Mais j'ai ici une fic super marrante pour tous ! C'est SpeedyYuna, Linky et moi qui l'avons crée et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
  
Voici le prologue !  
_  
**Prologue :**Nouvelle vie  
  
NdlA: tous les commentaires "NdlA" sont mis entre() et les pensées des persos sont entre - -.  
  
Tout a changé depuis la défaite de l'horrible tête d'oeuf (Je parle bien sûr d'Eggman). Chaque personnage avait retrouvé une vie normale. Tails et Cream volaient tranquillement au dessus des prés avec Cheese et Chocolat, 2 inséparables chaos.  
  
Rouge et Knuckles s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour et se baladaient main dans la main(ou patte dans la patte). Ils étaient présentement en train de célébrer leur lune de miel en quelque part dans... le désert.  
  
Tikal était toujours sur son île, à protéger les petits Chaos qui y vivaient et la Master Emerald.  
  
En quelque part dans le Nord du Canada  
  
L'horrible Dr. Eggman avait mal prit sa défaite et avait décidé de se consoler avec son arbre préféré(1) (mdrrrr)! Il était toujours en train de "s'amuser" lorsqu'une idée lui vint.  
  
Il arrêta son "jeu" et se dirigea vers le second laboratoire secret de son grand-père. Heureusement que celui-ci n'avait jamais été découvert par les autorités. Cet endroit renfermait divers échantillons d'ADN pris sur des animaux, hérissons plus particulièrement.  
  
Robotnik commença à mélanger quelques échantillons ensembles et à les placer dans des machines. Il savait très bien comment créer des espèces vivantes clonées.  
  
Eggy(Eggman ou Robotnik c'est trop long à écrire) éclata de rire.  
  
-Muahahahaha!!!(rire diabolique). Je détiens enfin mon arme ultime contre mes ennemis.  
  
Il continua à rire et se dirigea vers ses créations. Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha sur un caillou et tomba sur le sol. Il accrocha 2 coeurs qui tombèrent dans le récipient qui contenait ses clones, mais ne s'en apperçut pas. Il se releva lentement et appuya sur un bouton où il était écrit "créer"(je pense pas que ce soit si simple de créer un clone...). Il éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant apparaître les deux clônes féminins de Sonic et Shadow...  
  
Au même moment... quelque part dans les Caraïbes...  
  
Sonic et Shadow avaient (enfin!!) décidé de mettre leurs différents de côté. Ils étaient en effet collocataires dans le même condo, sur une petite île aux Caraïbes(même si je sais pas s'il y a des îles là-bas...). Ils avaient chacun leur chambre(impossible de les laisser dormir dans la même pièce, ces 2 là!).On doit dire qu'ils étaient très solitaires. Sonic aimait se prélasser au soleil ou jouer aux jeux de son ordinateur. Il se foutait pas mal du ménage. Quant à Shadow, il se baignait dans le lac(lui au moins il sait nager) ou se préparait des hotdogs en regardant la télévision. Il se souciait d'avantage du ménage (Shadow la Nounou!!! Trop drôle!!!) et le faisait souvent remarquer à Sonic. Bref, c'était la vie normale, quoi! Jusqu'à la visite hebdomadaire du propriétaire...  
  
À suivre...  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu? Que ce soit oui ou non, donnez nous vos impressions ! Et on se reverra pour un prochain chapitre !!!  
  
Au fait, si vous voulez l'explication d'Eggman qui se console avec son arbre préféré, demandez-moi le en review et on vous répondra par mail ! 


	2. Nouvelles Colocataires

_Nouvelles Colocataires_

Ce matin-là, c'était la routine... Sonic et Shadow se disputaient...

- Tu devrait ranger ta chambre Sonic, dit Shadow en rangeant une paire de chaussettes dans son tiroir. Le propriétaire vient faire un tour aujourd'hui.

- "Ranger"? Je crois que ce mot ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire!, dit Sonic sous un ton à peine innocent.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot Sonic, J'suis pas ici pour faire ta chambre à ta place! J'suis pas une nounou quand même...

- OH! NOUNOU! Je crois bien que la couche est pleine!

Tout en grimaçant, il se tapa le derrière et commença à rire.

- What the...! oO , répondit le hérisson noir.

- I'm waitiiiinnnnnngg!, dit le hérisson bleu qui ria de plus belle.

- Écoute Sonic, dit Shadow, Premièrement je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! Non mais tu es fou?! Et deuxièmement... tu n'as pas de couche sur toi...

- Ah! Tu préfères peut-être que je me déguise en Chao et que je me mette une couche?

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Sonic se mit les cheveux en l'air(de la manière d'un Chao) et il commença a dire : "Maman! Maman!". Shadow le regarda comme s'il devait absolument besoin de voir un psychiatre. Il essaya de ne pas rire mais ce fut plus fort que lui... Sonic aperçu Shadow faire se qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant... c'est-à-dire : rire.

- J'ai finalement réussi à te faire rire!! dit-il sous un ton enjoué.

- Compte toi chanceux car ça n'arrivera pas souvent. , dit Shadow qui après avoir essuyé ses larmes de joie, reprit son air sérieux de d'habitude.

- Oh... ça n'a pas duré longtemps ce rire! Tu devrait garder se beau sourire sur ton visage, sa te met tout mignon! dit-il en lui faisant une grimace.

- Eh! Non mais t'es dingue ces temps-ci! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

- Oh ça va!! Je ne faisait seulement que des blagues! Monsieur le Grincheux! dit Sonic en adressant un clin d'oeil à Shadow.

- Eh! Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le Grincheux! dit Shadow en lui sautant dessus.

Ce fut alors le début d'une longue dispute jusqu'au moment ou...

_DINGDONG!_

Sonic et Shadow n'avait pas entendu le propriétaire qui venait de rentrer dans le salon. Il rentra et aperçu les deux hérissons en pleine bagarre qu'on aurait mis sur "pause" à l'arrivé du propriétaire. Sonic et Shadow se relevèrent alors et saluèrent le propriétaire. Ils remarquèrent tout deux la présence de deux jeunes hérissonnes qui devaient avoir environ leur âge...

- Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien! , dit le propriétaire qui se mit a rire en compagnie de Sonic et Shadow qui faisait de petits rires innocents.

- Euh... Salut Michel (c'était le nom du propriétaire) dit Sonic.

- Bonjour Michel... dit Shadow.

- Bonjour! Aujourd'hui, je vous amène des nouvelles colocataires! Elles resteront avec vous jusqu'à temps qu'elles trouvent une maison. Elles prendront une chambre à elles. Donc arrangez-vous pour qu'il y ait une chambre de libre et de propre car elles n'aiment pas la saleté. , dit Michel au moment ou Sonic et Shadow s'échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet, Elles n'aiment pas manger du porc et...

Michel continuait de parler avec Sonic car Shadow se disait dans sa tête: Mais pour qui il nous prend ce Michel! Pour des babysitters!?! "Elles n'aiment pas ci, elles n'aiment pas ça..." on s'en fou de ce qu'elles aiment ou pas! Ici c'est chez nous et je fais ce que je veux!

-Shadow?, dit Sonic en passant sa main devant son visage.

- Hein? Quoi? dit Shadow sortant de ses pensées.

- Michel est parti... Maintenant on devrait faire visiter la maison aux filles tu ne croit pas?, dit Sonic.

- Euh... Mais on ne sait même pas leurs noms! dit Shadow

- Mon nom à moi c'est Yuna.

- Et moi c'est Crystal.

Sonic et Shadow se retournèrent vers les filles qui venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine. L'une d'entre elles, Crystal, était bleu Royal avec quelques mèches argentées. Elle avait l'air Punk avec sa jupe à carreaux colorés. Elle avait aussi un haut noir avec une bretelle. Elle avait un anneau dans l'oreille et un bracelet de Punk. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, courts et une mèche retombait sur son oeil. L'autre, Yuna, était mauve et rose. Elle portait un haut noir avec une tête de chat rose. Elle portait la même jupe que Crystal. Elle avait également des bracelets de Punk et des boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient longs et mauves.

- En... Enchanté... dirent Sonic et Shadow d'une même voix.

- Vous nous faîtes visiter l'appartement?, dit Crystal qui avait prit sa valise.

- Euh... dit Sonic inquiet, il y a un centre d'achat pas loin d'ici... vous ne voudriez pas allez faire un tour? Il y a plein de liquidations! Je vous y mène... Shadow s'occupera de l'appartement...

-QUOI!!??!?!?!!?! , cria Shadow, non merci !!! Tu n'as qu'à appelé Amy pour leur montré mais toi, TU FAIS TA CHAMBRE!!!!!!!

- euh... Ok!;;

Sonic appela Amy qui piqua une crise de jalousie quand elle su que deux filles allait resté avec eux. Mais elle accepta quand même de les amener au centre d'achat.

- Ne dépensez pas trop! , dit Sonic en leur montrant la sortie.

- on a le droit de dépenser si on veut avec notre argent espèce de lâcheur! Non mais tu voulais laisser le ménage au hérisson noir! Espèce d'égoïste... , dit Crystal d'un ton énervé.

- et bien... c'est-à-dire que..., dit Sonic surpris par la réaction de Crystal, bon magasinage!

Il ferma la porte en leur disant Au revoir par la fenêtre.

- Et bien, et bien..., dit Shadow d'un ton amusé, on dirait que notre Sonic s'est fait fermé le clapet par une fille!

- C'est pas drôle... dit Sonic

- Oh... Sonic tu devrait remettre ton petit sourire sur ton visage sa te donne un air mignon! Les filles adorent ça!, dit Shadow le sourire en coin.

- ... Et si on rangeait maintenant?!? , déclara Sonic sous un ton énervé.

- Il me semble que "ranger" ne fais pas parti de ton vocabulaire...?

- Écoute c'est une hyper bonne raison que j'ai, dit Sonic.

- Ah oui? Et quoi donc? dit Shadow

- DES FILLES!,cria Sonic en pointant du doigt la salle de jeux vidéo, DES FILLES QUI VONT COUCHÉ DANS CETTE PORCHERIE!!!

En effet, la salle était remplie de pointes de pizza sèchées, de sodas vidés, de papier d'emballage de chocolats et de diverses choses TRÈS salles.

eehhh.....;; mouais bon... on serait peut-être mieux de commencer!

**-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-**

Et voici la fin du premier chapitre de cette fic !!!

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviewz :**

**Mania Inauraichu** : Merci pour ta review, et je crois que je t'ai déjà expliqué pour l'arbre ;)

**Red Warrior :** Yo ! Merci toi aussi pour ta review ! Mais si tu veux l'explication pour l'arbre préféré d'Eggy, il faudra que tu m'envoies un mail sur parce que l'explication et disons, peu recommandable pour les plus jeunes qui lisent la fic...

**_Et la suite arrivera bientôt !!!_**


	3. Ménage Express

**Enfin! le Chapitre 2! Je remercie mes amies pour l'avoir fait à ma place!!! Loll... je suis désolée pour le retard alors voici maintenant les réponses aux reviewz :**

**Mania Inauraichu :Merci pour ton petit comentaire;) ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu lis notre fic.**

**Maniako InuSonic : Merci et merci encore pour ta review! Tu nous fait trop de compliments loll! Pour l'explication d'Eggy et son arbre... et bien... autant donner l'explication une bonne fois pour toutes : **C'est à cause que moi, Linky et SpeedyYuna nous nous amusions sur le jeu vidéo de "Sonic adventure 2 battle" et nous nous occupions des Chaos. On utilisait le personnage Eggman pour faire tomber les fruits des arbres et on a remarqué qu'il... hum... prenait plaisir à branler les arbres. On aurait presque dit qu'il les... hum... si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et c'est devenu la inside joke entre nous 3! J'espère que sa sera la tienne aussi! ;)

Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu aux reviewers, voici la suite tant attendue !!

**Chapitre 2: Ménage Express!!**

NdlA: tous les commentaires "NdlA" sont mis entre() et les pensées des persos sont entre - -. Et désolée pour les erreurs, j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger...

Sonic fouilla dans la salle de bain pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose pour nettoyer.

- Mais on a rien! Cria Sonic, Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a rien acheté pour le ménage!?!

Shadow qui ramassait des boîtes de pizza vides dans la salle de jeu vidéo, avait entendu Sonic crier.(Je dit "salle de jeu vidéo" mais c'est plutôt la chambre des filles... alors maintenant j'e l'appellerai la "chambre des filles")

- J'te ferais remarqué que TU n'as jamais rien acheté pour le ménage! dit Shadow

- Parce que TOI t'as acheté quelque chose peut-être!?! dit Sonic

- Oui justement! cria Shadow, qui de son côté époussetait la télévision

- Ah oui? et quoi donc? dit Sonic

- Le savon à vaisselle _Palmolive!_ qui enlève toute les tâches tenaces sur la vaisselle, le balai _Swiffer _qui emprisonne la poussière, le savon _Monsieur Net_ pour les plancher! ah oui et aussi le chiffon mais ça, je l'ai trouvé... dit Shadow

- On se croirait devant une annonce publicitaire! dit Sonic impressionné par ce que Shadow avait dit... et cela, sans reprendre son souffle!

- Tu trouve? Moi, j'ai juste répèté ce que la madame au magasin m'a dit...;; dit Shadow

- Bon hum... tu pourrais me passer ton Swimmer? dit Sonic

- Mon quoi? dit Shodow qui avait compris ce que Sonic avait dit mais continuait de l'agacer

- Ton Swimmer je sais pas trop qui emprisonne la poussière! dit Sonic d'un ton énerv

- Aaaahhh... mon Swiffer! pas Swimmer! dit Shadow qui commença à rire

- Arg.... même chose... dit Sonic, maintenant passe-moi le je vais faire ma chambre...

- Ramasse ton linge d'abords, puis j'te le passerai.

- Mouain... j'y vais... hey mais j'y pense... ta chambre à toi est-elle propre? dit Sonic

- Ma chambre est toujours propre. dit Shadow

- ... J'vais aller mettre mes vêtements propres dans mon tirroire... dit Sonic

- Et les vêtement sales, tu va mettre sa ou? dit Shadow qui regardait la chambre a Sonic.

La chambre a Sonic était tout à l'envers! Des vêtements partout qui traînait, le lit pas fait, sans oublier ses souliers accrochés sur le ventilateur...

- Les vêtements sales? et bien... dans les tirroires...? dit Sonic pas très sûr de lui

- T'auras pas assez de tirroires pour tout tes vêtements sales! Ne fait que les mettre dans ce panier... ensuite tu iras les mettre dans la machine... dit Shadow

- La machine? Eggman est pas loin... dit Sonic énerv

- Mais non! Idiot! La machine à laver! dit Shadow

- Aaahh.... fallait le dire... dit Sonic tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne savais pas par ou commencer...

- Je vais commencer par vidé les tirroires... et ensuite classer mes vêtements... bon alors... commençons...

Sonic vida tout ses tirroires puis arriva au dernier, celui qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé...

- Mais qu'est-ce que ... oohhhhh!! dit Sonic qui venait de découvrire les deux robes que Amy et Rouge utilisait pour faire le ménage quand les garçons n'était pas là.

- Oh Shadow!? dit Sonic le sourire en coin, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a encore... une autre de tes conneries? dit Shadow qui se dirigea vers la chambre de Sonic

- Oh, non! J'tassure! Vient ici!

Shadow arriva dans la chambre quand tout à coup...

-WWOOOOOOAAAA!!!!

Sonic lui avait sauté dessus à la vitesse du son et lui avait enfilé une des robes.

- Ah! Perfect! dit Sonic fier de son oeuvre( si on peu appellé ça comme ça...)

- Qu'est-ce que je disait!?! QUE DES CONNERIES!!!!!!!!! cria Shadow

- WoW! Shadow j'ai l'impression de me faire gronder par une nounou! et une vrai! dit Sonic tout en riant, mais qu'est-ce que tu... WOOAAAAA!!!!!

Shadow lui avait sauté dessus pour lui enfilé une robe à lui aussi.

- Voilà! Maintenant tu porte une robe toi aussi! Et moi, j'enlève cette stupidité! dit Shadow

- Non! Attend! On pourrais faire le ménage dans cette tenue! ça serait vraiment drôle! dit Sonic qui fesait piti

- ...Non mais tu tien vraiment à cette robe?!? oh... c'est peut-être parce que Amy l'a porté! dit Shadow

- Ça na rien à voir avec ça!!!!!! dit Sonic d'un ton énerv

- Mouais bon... j'vais dire oui parce que tu fais pitié... MAIS NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI POUR RECOMMENCER!!! Maintenant, va nettoyé le plancher de cuisine, j'moccupe de la salle ou vont dormir les filles.... ensuite j'irai faire la salle de bain et nettoyé le plancher de l'entrée. dit Shadow

- Ok! dit Sonic

- Attention pour ne pas froissé ta belle robe!! lui lança Shadow en lui grimacant

- Parle pour toi! tu vas afire la chambre des filles avec les pizza moisies! OUACH!! amène-toi un pince-nez! lui dit Sonic

- À quoi ça me servirait? dit Shadow

- Tu devras ramasser mes bas au senteurs ultra toxique que j'ai enlevé après une longue course! dit Sonic en riant

- Very well then! Merci pour le conseil! dit Shadow

- You're welcome! dit Sonic

Ils commencèrent le ménage et Sonic décida de taquiné Shadow...

- Shadow? dit Sonic

- Quoi encore... dit Shadow

- Tu... tu ressemble à Amy dans cette robe! dit Sonic qui éclata de rire

- QUOI!!!???!!! RAVALES CES MOTS!!! TU VA LE REGRETTER!!!

Shadow sauta sur Sonic et ils déchirèrent tout deux "leur" robes dans une bagarre sans fin...

Bon ben c'est fini pour le moment alors à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas : que se soit pour critiquer en bien ou en mal notre fic, reviewez s'il vous plait!!!


	4. Aménagement Superflu

_Bon ben salut tout le monde! Et désolée pour l'énorme retard! Bon, je vous ferai pas patienter plus que ça alors voici le chapitre 3 après les réponses de reviews :_

**Maniako InuSonic** : Désolée pour les fautes d'ortho, mais quand on veut mettre la suite, on tient pas toujours compte des erreurs… Alors merci et Voilà la suite!

**vickyfoxie** : Merci et voilà la suite!

**Mania Inauraichu** : Merci et voici le suite!

**Tails Prower** : Merci et tu vois bien la suite!;)

Chapitre 4 : aménagement superflu

Deux longues heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Sonic et Shadow se livrèrent à un dur combat entre les chaussettes sales de Sonic et le Swiffer de Shadow. Finalement, le Swiffer gagna la bataille et le condo devint enfin propre. La chambre de Shadow n'avait pas changé, mais que dire de celle de Sonic : c'était toute une transformation! On se serait cru dans l'émission « Décore ta vie ». Mais la chambre de Sonic n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient fait à la porcherie –hum, ex-salle de jeux vidéos ou future chambre des filles je veux dire-. C'était devenu si propre que les murs et le plancher scintillaient.

Sonic : Wah! On a vraiment fait du bon boulot-X

Shadow : Hum, hum ��, j'te fais dire que c'est moi qui ai presque tout fait. Tu bouffais des hot dogs tous les 5 minutes et t'avais peur de la machine à laver…��

Sonic : Bah, mais j'avais faim moi! Et puis, je dois me méfier à chaque fois qu'il y a une machine, quelle qu'elle soit. Eggman peut vraiment être n'importe où…se rapproche et murmure à l'oreille de Shadow Un jour il est apparu dans la toilette, juste devant moi. C'était vraiment traumatisant…

Shadow : Mais il est vite reparti : ton p'tit liquide jaune l'a aveuglé �.�

Sonic : Ouais, j'avoue que ce coup là était trop fort-

Shadow : Ouin… Si on veut…��

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

Shadow : Maintenant, sois un gentil hérisson et va faire quelque chose d'utile… VA OUVRIR LA PORTE BON SANG!

Sonic : D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais…

Et il alla ouvrir la porte. À cet instant, une tonne de paquets tombèrent sur lui.

Sonic : Hmf! étouffé

Amy apparut et s'assit sur la pile de paquets. Yuna et Crystal apparurent derrière elle.

Amy : L'est où mon Sonic d'amour?

Shadow qui vient juste d'arriver : Sous toi, imbécile…

Amy regarda sous elle et s'aperçut de la présence de Sonic.

Amy qui serre un Sonic paniqué dans ses bras(scène de Fruits Basket entre Kagura et Kyo) : Oh mon chéri! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir remarqué avant!

Sonic : euh… ouais… tu peux lâcher…

Amy lâche Sonic¸et reprend ses paquets Allez les filles! Aider-moi à entrer nos dépenses!

Crystal : Ce sont VOS dépenses. Je n'ai rien dépenser… à part pour mes nouveaux souliers…

Yuna qui prend quelques sac Arrête de chialer et emporte des sacs!

Sonicqui prend 2 sacs : J'vais vous donner un coup de main…

Shadow : HEHO! QUI A DIT QUE JE VOULAIT AMY DANS MA MAISON!

Crystalqui rit : t'es pas malin!

Amy : et puis quoi encore! C'est pas Shadow qui va m'enpêcher d'entrer!

Yunasurprise : C'est ça ton nom?

Shadow : bah ouais… tu pensais que c'était quoi…

Crystal : écoute l'hérisson noir…

Shadowqui interompt Crystal : Shadow, mon nom c'est Shadow…

Crystal : JE T'APELLE L'HÉRISSON NOIR SI JE VEUX!

Shadow : SHADOW! J'AI UN NOM APPELLE-MOI SHADOW!

Tout les autresen chibi : et si on entrait maintenant?

Shadow et Crystal : D'ACCORD!

Shadow se retourne vers Yuna : Au fait, pourquoi tu étais si étonnée que mon nom soit Shadow?

Yuna eut l'air soudainement embarrassée : Hum, non pour rien… Euh, Crystal? Tu peux venir un instant?

Son amie la suivit un peu plus loin.

Yuna : Son nom c'est Shadow? Moi qui croyais que c'était l'arme ultime…

Crystal : Ben moi aussi je croyais la même chose que toi. Dire que moi je l'appelais toujours hérisson noir… c'est peut-être Eggman qui a fait une erreur…

Yuna : Tu as sûrement raison. Mais vaut mieux ne pas paraître trop suspectes… Agissons comme des hérissonnes normales.

Yuna et Crystal allèrent désposer leur sacs dans leur nouvelle chambre.

Yuna : On peut dire qu'ils ont bien fait le ménage!

Crystal : C'est vrai… Au fait, Eggman nous a donné combien de temps?

Yuna : 3 mois.

Crystal : Tant que ça!

Yuna : ouais… il a dit qu'on devait prendre notre temps…

Amyqui entre dans la chambre : Du temps pour quoi?

Yunaun peu paniquée : Du temps? Haha… Du temps euh pour… euh faire… euh…

Crystalcalmement : C'est pas de tes affaires. Maintenant fiche le camp.

Amytroublée : MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TON!

Yuna : Crystal…

Crystal : J'ai dit… FICHE-NOUS LA PAIX!

Amyqui part en courant vers la sorti de l'appartement : AAHhhhh!

Sonicqui regardait Amy : Euh… d'accord… Au revoir Amy… héhé…

Shadowqui était dans la cuisine et avait entendu Amy : … bon débarras!

Amyqui prend ses sacs : Je m'en vais vivre sur une île voisine! ADIEU!

Amy parti en claquant la porte. Sonic et Shadow se retournèrent et allèrent vers la chambre des filles. Shadow entra le premier.

Crystal : STOP LÀ!

Shadow !

Crystal venait de lui faire une prise de karate.

Crystal : Dorénavant, on doit demander avant d'entrer.

Shadow : euh… d'accord.

Crystalse retire de Shadow: bien!

Shadow : …

Sonic : alors… vous avez passé une belle journée?

Yuna : Super!

Sonic : et toi Crystal?

Crystal : … on va voir un film?

Yuna : Oh… Crystal tu sais comment je suis paresseuse… pourquoi on en louerais pas un? Et on commande une pizza pour le souper!

Sonic : JE SUIS POUR!

Shadow : Et comme toujours, c'est moi qui devra faire l'apelle puisque sinon Sonic va dépasser notre budjet.

Sonic : Je suis toujours pour!

Crystal : on louera un film d'horreur!

Sonicen chibi : J'suis plus sur d'être pour…

Yuna : hihi! Alors Shadow? Qu'en dit tu?

Shadow : ((soupir)) d'accord…

Fin du chapitre 3

Commentaires sur ce chapitre s'il vous plait...


	5. La pizza est servie!

_Bon, c'était encore un peu long avant ce nouveau chapitre, mais… ME REVOILÀ AVEC UNE SUPER SUITE ! Elle est remplie de fautes, mais, pas le temps de corriger, vous tenez tant à lire !_

_Mais avant tout(eh oui, comme d'habitude…) les réponses aux reviewz !_

**Vicky-foxie (et Vickyfoxie):** Voilà la suite ! tu l'as devant toi !

**Kairy : **SALUT LA FOLLE ! Même si t'es en train de lire ske j'écris même si le chapitre est pas encore posté ! C'est fort sa ! Bon, j'te souhaite bon été pi continue à lire la fic(et continue à être folle aussi, sa va de soi !;))

_Et voilà ! deux réponses de faites et je vous envoie la suite !_

**Chapitre 4: La pizza est servie!**

Donc comme prévu, ils louèrent un film. "L'ultime vengeance de Joe l'assassin". (c'est Shadow qui avait choisi le film) Evidemment, Sonic n'avait pas du tout aimer la proposition mais evidemment(encore) tout le monde se fichait le lui. Les hérissons avaient décidé de ne pas regarde le film tout de suite, il fallait d'abbord comander la pizza!

Sonic: oubli pas! tu prend les extras bacon, fromage, viande, champignons, sauce, pepperoni...

Shadow: raahh oui je sais bon...-prend le téléphone et compose un numero-

Sonic: -s'accote sur Yuna- ahh.. tu sais, je suis en ce moment très content parce que c'est la première fois que Shadow accepte mes extras.

Yuna: -regarde Sonic- euh ok...

Crystal: bah les pattes toi! soit pas aussi familier avec nous!-le frappe-

Sonic: ouille! bouuuhh bouuhh...

Shadow: NON MAIS FERMER-LA! quoi? non pas vous monsieur! je parlais à quelqu'un de très stupide.

Sonic: HEY!

Shadow: ta gueul! non monsieur pardon! euh.. oui.. pardon. Ça sera donc une pizza...

Sonic: AVEC LES EXTRAS HEIN!

Shadow: Ferme-la! quoi? non monsieur pas d'extras!

Sonic: OUI LES EXTRA BACON, FROMAGE...

Shadow: non mais ferme la! -desespéré- bon monsieur envoyer une pizza sans extra, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale pour une pizza!-racroche-

Yuna: euh Shadow..

Shadow: fermez-la! vous m'avez fait passer pour un con là!

Sonic: shadow...

Shadow: ahh toi et tes extras à la con!

Crystal: SHADOW!

Shadow: QUOI?

Crystal: t'a oublier de donner l'adresse!

Shadow: ... passe moi le téléphone.

Sonic: hihihihi tu voit personne est parfait Shad!

Shadow: -grogne et recompose le même numéro-

Après avoir composer le numero, Shadow alla prendre sa douche et Sonic se dirigea vers la cuisine et colla sa face dans la porte d'entrée.

Crystal passait par là...

Crystal: tu peux me dire ce que tu fou là?

Sonic: cha chvoit pas? chattend la pizza!

Crystal: non mais quel idiot...

Pendant que Sonic attendait passionnément la pizza, Crystal se dirigea vers sa chambre en se disant combien imbécil était Sonic.

Crystal: -entre dans la chambre et aperçoit Yuna- ah tient? tu étais là?

Yuna: ouais...

Crystal: t'a pas l'air à te sentir bien.. ça va?

Yuna: oui c'est que...

Crystal: c'est que?

Yuna: je pensait qu'il ne faudrait pas trop être familier avec eux.. tu sais ce qu'ont doit faire...

Crystal: oui je sais. Tu trouve que j'suis trop familière?

Yuna: non! c'est Sonic qui l'est trop. Et puis peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, on commencera à s'interesser à eux, on sait jamais...

Crystal: faut pas dire ça! Ce sont que des abrutis! La preuve, ya le bleu qui attend la face écrasée dans la vitre pour la pizza et l'autre noir qui se lave à tout les deux minutes! Comment tu veux t'interesser à ce genre de gars-la!

Yuna: ouais.. t'as raison...merci Crystal, tu me remonte toujorus le moral et c'est gentil de ta part... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Crystal: bahh... -regarde le lit à deux étage qu'il y avait dans la chambre des filles- C'EST MOI QUI PREND LE LIT DU HAUT!

Yuna: AH ÇA NON!

Pendant que Crystal et Yuna se battait dans leur chambre, Shadow sorait de la douche avec un serviette à la taille.

Shadow: -se dirige vers sa chambre-

Sonic: -qui apparait d'on ne sait où- t'as fini?

Shadow: -sursaute- oui...

!DINGDONG!

Sonic: ÇA-Y-EST! ELLE EST ENFIN ICI!

Shadow: Sonic, calme toi c'est juste une pizza.

Sonic: -court vers la porte-

Shadow: non attend!

Sonic: -ouvre la porte- SALUT! ALORS ELLE EST OÙ? TENEZ L'ARGENT! ELLE EST OÙ?

La porte produisit un petit coup de vent qui fit lever la serviette de Shadow au moment même où Crystal sortait pour savoir d'où provenait tout ses cris.(coïncidences...)

Crystal: mais qu'est-ce que... AAHHH!

Shadow: AAAAHH! -tient sa serviette et court vers sa chambre-

le livreur: héhé merci bien -prend l'argent, laisse la pizza dans les bras de Sonic et s'en va-

Sonic: -tout content qui est au courant de rien- la la la la la... PIZZA est arrivé! bah il est où Shadow?

Crystal: d-ddans.. sa ch-chambre...

Sonic: -remarque Crystal pétrifiée- et t'es là toi aussi?

Crystal: -rougit comme une pivoine et court dans sa chambre-

Sonic: mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui? rah la la... mais bon, la pizza est servie!

fin de chapitre

N'oubliez pas de dire vos commentaires!


End file.
